From Nothing To Everything
by Lady Fiera
Summary: After being left heartbroken and alone, Kagome disappears only to reappear in the most interest of ways and...different. Will she remain this way forever or can a certain someone help her fix what should never have been broken in the first place?
1. Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.

* * *

It seemed that in the end, all that he said was true. The jewel sees me as its host; he sees me as _her, _and that insidious spider sees me as a means to an end, if that. I sat there and watched him. Watched him as he left me, watched him as he faded away. Only then did i realize i was utterly alone. My heart bleeds for him _screaming _for him not to go. I've yearned for that uncouth bastard for years! Stood by his side when no one else would, cared for him in ways he'd never even understand. I poured my every thought and feeling into my admittance and all he could do was say, "You are nothing."

She stood there and collapsed in upon herself, slowly withering away. Her world was falling apart like a broken mirror and there was nothing that she could do about it. She was never good enough! She was always weak and feeble, never being able to help, always being a burden, a bull's-eye for the temptation that was disaster. Her world, her mind, her spirit, everything that she is, was, shattered into nothing. Her face was frozen into blankness. Her mind was silenced, her heart quiet but for the life force it continuously pulsed. Her soul shifted and curled allowing her aura to flicker against the subtle changes of the environment around her, blending with the Mother herself. Encompassing all that was around her, she heard a whisper amongst the wind and something in her mind clicked. What were mere minutes seemed like eons. She knew not how long she stood there, unable to move, but it didn't faze her. She stood tall again, almost proud, and began to remove her clothing and threw them into the well; let the others think what they will. The moon shining down upon her, the wind swaying, whipping her hair around her she took her first step, then another, until she began to walk into the forest before her with a grace and silence never known to her or anyone else, for that matter, but the Kami themselves. Not once looking back, she trekked into the forest, blending with the Mother, and disappeared as the darkness embraced her into the void.

* * *

A/N:

It's short I know but I wouldn't have it this way without a reason! It'll get better with time, after all it's a work in progress! R&R and enjoy! ^.^


	2. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does :(**

* * *

She walked away from everything. The pain, the ridicule, the humiliation, it was just too much. It had always been "wench" this or "Kikyo" that. It made her sick to her stomach. The late night meetings, the "secret" kisses, she'd seen it all and foolishly continued to love the baka. A person can only take so much pain and heartache. He of all people should know what it's like to be made fun of, to be treated like nothing when all you've ever wanted was to be acknowledged by those around you, those closest to you. All she wanted was to be acknowledged! Even if Inuyasha only wanted Kikyo, she could have dealt with it because in the end she only wanted his happiness above any and everything else. No acceptance. He didn't have to accept her love, all he'd had to do was acknowledge her for who she was. Not just a shard detector, not as Kikyo's reincarnation, but as Kagome, nothing more. In the end he couldn't even have done that. She was nothing.

There were the good times though. The late night talks they'd had, the way he'd try and protect her in her time, though there were no dangers. His cute jealousy towards Hojo, or as he'd called him, Hobo. Lets not forget his petty squabbles with Koga. Even though he could be a complete jackass and jerk, he had his moments and it was those moments that made her love him the way she did. Like the way he would sputter and blush when feelings came into play. Or the way his ears would swivel when he was listening out at night. The way he would come and save her when she was in danger, bellowing out her name and swinging his sword like a madman. That's the Inuyasha she knew and loved, not this...this... she doesn't even know what to call him anymore. These thoughts, these memories, only served to increase her continuous pain. It was like there was no end in sight, a continuos loop, and it was a driving her insane! She could easily take her life or even put herself in the way of the ire of some demon. Hell, she could give herself over to Naraku at any point in time, but she wouldn't, she couldn't. It wasn't in her nature to take her life, to not fight for those that have been wronged, to not right any wrongs, especially her own. And yet everything was dead set against her. All odds were opposed to her success in the completion of the jewel, but her weakness, her inability to fight made everything that much harder.

Her powers were crackling along her skin , sparking with every wave of sorrow and depression that emanated from her body. He aura was in a turbulent uproar and everything within the vicitnity fled from her and the havoc that ensued in her wake. She didn't know how long or how far she had walked but there in front of her stood the Goshinboku. The beginning and, quite possibly, the end of everything. Her meager being against this most ancient, beautiful, monstrosity of a tree was that of an insect, miniscule. Now that her proverbial third eye was opening she could see and feel the pulsing of its aura, the beating of the heart of this Tree of Ages. Of course she knew that it was a living thing, but it _lived_,_ breathed._

Kagome placed her hand upon the place that Inuyasha was pinned. A permamnent scar upon the tree's flesh. She rememebred the peaceful look upon his face, the way his hair swayed in the wind. `Am i not enough for you too, Goshinboku?' In the place where Kikyo's arrow lodged itself,the flesh of the Goshinboku began to split apart, opening up wide to her shocked perusal.

"I have been waiting for you young one. Come," it whispered in and out of her mind, everywhere at once. She hesitantly made her way into it's core and watched as the bark closed in around her, trapping her in an embrace more warm, loving, and comforting than a mother's arms.

"Welcome home."

* * *

A/N: Hehe, yeah I know that its been a while. I will accept any and all punishment, but life gets into the way of one's creative flow ne? Anyway I hope this little chappie will suffice until my next chapter which should be posted sometime this week. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!


	3. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Inuyasha nor it's characters in any way, shape, or form. **

It had been two days since he had walked away from her that night and he hasn't seen hide nor tail of the raven haired miko. She's probably at home in the future as usual. It seems that's all that she was good for, running away like a coward. Could he blame her though? Of course he could! She was always thinking about herself, putting her needs before their quest. It was her fault they were in this mess anyway! And to think, she thought that he loved her! Ha! what a laugh he got out of that one. She was nothing compared to Kikyo. Kikyo was perfection itself. She was beautiful, kind, and strong, a perfect mate for a being such as himself. She was his first and only love and that idiot of a girl should have known this all by now. She was so weak, and such a crybaby! Those damn sit commands were grating on his nerves and once his beloved Kikyo figured out a way to take them off, she was in for it big time.

"Hey Inuyasha," he was interrupted from his musings by Sango, "where's Kagome?" Damn. He was hoping they wouldn't have asked about the wench.

" Tch, how am I supposed to know? She probably went back home for `school'."

"Can you go and check on her, just to be sure? It has been a couple of days."

"Sango is right my friend. It's not like Kagome to go home without informing us first. I think it's in everyone's best interest that you go and check on her."

"What the hell am I? Her lapdog? "

"Well you _are_ technically a dog Inuyasha."

"Shut up ya runt!"

"Inuyasha! Let's just head back to Edo and at least wait there until she gets back."

"Keh. We've already wasted enough time dawdling on the wench and her need to always take a damn break, now you're telling me we have to waste more time by going all the way back to Edo and waiting for her to finish with those `tests' and start up again? No way in hell!"

"We can't find the jewel shards without her Inuyasha, so we might as well go back and wait for her. Plus there have been no signs or rumors of Naraku and we're tired."

"You humans are so weak!"

"Last time I checked you were half human you baka!" snapped Sango.

"That don't mean shit! I'm half-demon too."

"Stop cursing in front of Shippo! You know what it's like to be fully human on every new moon. So stop acting as if you're better than us !"

"I am better than you!"

"Without Kagome, you're nothing Inuyasha. Everyone knows it." He balked at her statement.

"Shut your mouth! I don't need that useless wench! I'm the alpha of this pack and you're gonna do what I say!" Sango turned red with absolute fury.

"Now, now Sango, let's not do anything rash my sweet-"

"Shut it monk! Without Kagome we wouldn't know which way to go to find shards. Without kagome your precious sword wouldn't even work! Without Kagome you're nothing Inuyasha. Yeah you may be alpha, but only in title." Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at the taijiya as she fumed in front of him. Everyone else had a shocked look on their face, as she said what everyone had been thinking for years, but would never say.

"Take that back wench..."

"No. I will not renig on the truths that I speak. Just because you have your head so far up Kikyop's butt that you can't see straight, doesn't make my statemnts any less true. And until you realize these things, you will never grow Inuyasha. And for that I pity you. Do what you want, but we're going back to Edo to wait for Kagome. Kilala." A burst of fire occured as Kilala transformed into her battle form, allowing Miroku and Sango to climb on, Shippo sitting on her scruff. Inuyasha glared as they disappeared along the horizon. Not knowing what to do, he did what he did best, went in search of Kikyo.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

In the opposite direction a golden eye, silver haired Lord sat at the base of tree. Seemingly unawares of the area around him, but to those who knew what to look for saw the slight tension in his shoulders and legs so he may spring forth at any point in time.

"Rin you insolent little girl! Get back here!"

"Can't catch me Master Jaken!"

"Darnit Rin behave!"

"But aren't you having fun Master Jaken?"

"No!"

"But Master Jasken..."

"No buts Rin-" This went on for quite some time to the Daiyoukai's displeasure. Jaken's shrill shrieking could make his ears bleed if he wasn't the demon that he was.

"Jaken." Jaken stopped his ranting as his face drained of all color, making him look sickly. "Yes my lord?"

"Quiet."

"Hai milord! I will be as quiet as a mouse. You won't hear another -ack!" A rock met the side of the imp's face as he was knocked unconscious.

"Awww, and Rin was having fun with Master Jaken. Who is Rin to play with now?" She slowly walked towards the man that saved her life and fidgeted.

"What is it that you require Rin?"

"Can Rin visit with Lady Kagome and play with her and Shippo?"

A/N: Okay so my updates are sporadic. On another note I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I had to crank it out as it's been a while since I've updated. Let me know what you guys think so as always R&R. Ja ne!


	4. Checks and Balances

**Disclaimer: Sooooooooooooooooooo... I don't own Inuyasha, kay? Kay.**

* * *

Images constantly flowed through her mind in an endless loop. Some of war, others of peace, but the more they flowed, the more engulfed she became. One thing stood out to her the most of everything, the consequences of these times on the environment around them and it hurt her heart more than any physical or emotional pain she had, and would, endure. The deep scars embedded into the land from wars and fights between demons and humans alike. The blood drenching into the soil, ruining the possibility of growth and prosperity of the foliage and fawna of the area for months or years to come. The bodies littering the ground with no care towards them. It was painful to witness any and all pain since the implantation of the first little sapling onto these lands, as passed on through the soil and whispered through the wind. There was some light in the darkness of pain and war.

Even though carcasses of both man and demon littered the ground after such destruction without care, these bodies offered a service to the natural world around them. The animals used the flesh to feed themselves and their families. The ground itself abosrbed all that remained to aid the plants around them. The blood, though preventing the growth of the foliage for a time, added necessary nutrients for the time when the foliage could grow. The fissures from demonic powers and weaponries scarred into the earth created a change in landscape, but could easily revert to its original form. There was beauty outside of such consequencial events. The morning after winter's first snow creates an alternate world of brightness and white. The fresh crispness of the air that could make your nose go numb with cold, snow angels and snow men, snowball fights, or even just watching as the snowflakes fall while drinking a cup of cocoa around a fire. The warmth of the returen of spring, signaling a time for new life. The evening sunsets behind the mountain ranges to the north created the most breathtaking view. The occasional power displayed during a rainstorm. The smell before and after a particularly powerful storm on a hot and dry small animals that ran, hopped, and crawled around in the forest were the cutest things to her. The sounds of the ocean's waves crashing against the shore and the smell of the sea. Beauty can be found in destruction, just as destruction can be found in beauty. It's a continuous loop, death and destruction, life and beauty, good and evil. One cannot be without the other, they go hand in hand.

`Why am I being shown all of this?'

`The way that the world works around you my young one, is the same way in which your abilities work. Though your powers can destroy life, it can also heal it. Just as there are dark miko, there are those that are pure. Life is naught but a continuous push and pull of life and death, peace and chaos, beauty and destruction. 'Tis no coincidence that the Jewel of Four Souls was placed into your body Kagome.'

`What do you mean Goshinboku?' Nothing was heard as the God Tree settled back into silence once more. She was confused because she knew that the jewel was set into her body because she was Kikyo's reincarnation, right? Right? She felt a slight tugging on her aura and realized that it was the Goshinboku. She released it only to feel it expand and undulate, odd. With every undulation she felt her powers awaken more and more, until it pulsed with her aura, pushing and pulling like the flow of a river throughout her body. For once in her life, Kagome felt completely and utterly at peace.


	5. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha .**

* * *

The broken tacchi landed in the meadow of the well, hoping to wait there in order to meet Kagome as she returned from her time. The fact that she left without telling anyone was really out of character, but then again when it came to Inuyasha, anything was possible. Even so, she would have let them know if she decided to leave, right?

"So shall we rest here until Lady Kagome returns?"

"That's the plan monk." As they set about making themselves more comfortable, they noticed that they hadn't heard anything from everyone's favorite little kitsune. "Shippo?" They looked around before spotting him sitting atop the lip of the well. "Hey Shippo, get down from there, you may fall in." He stayed rooted to his spot, unresponsive and unwavering. "Shippo?" Sango walked up to the little fox, "Hey Shippo did you-" She stopped as she noticed the silent tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong Shippo? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He slowly shook his head in the negative before pointing down towards the bottom of the well. "What is that?" All Sango could see were flashes of green and yellow? White? The sun was too bright to be able to tell from such a distance.

"Kirara, do you think you can grab whatever is at the bottom of the well?" Mewling her affirmative, Kirara jumped into the well headfirst and transformed before landing at the bottom. Looking around, she elicited a sorrowful mewl, grabbing the attention of the two humans of the group. "what is it Kirara?" Grabbing everything in her tiny maw, she propped her forepaws aginst the side of the well and transformed into her larger self, promptly jumping out and landing behind the others. After confirmation of his sights as Kirara jumped out of the well, Shippo broke down into heart wrenching sobs. Looks of confusion were written over Sango and Miroku's face as they were still quite in the dark, until Kirara transformed into her more diminutive form. Upon seeing the enormous backpack and the green, white, and red sailor uniform, Miroju grabbed hold of Sango just as she broke into body shaking sobs, holding her close as he fought his own tears. Everything was there, her back pack, her clothers, even her underwear were all there in front of them. Shippo and Kilala could scent the stale stench of pain and depression, smells usually occuring in a battle or kidnapping of some sort. There was no blood anywhere, so they knew it could only be the latter. Kagome has been kidnapped but by who and why was the mystery.

"Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku perked at hearing the whisper.

"What'd you say Shippo?" Sango sniffled.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha weas here when, whatever it is happened. The only scents here are Kagome and Inuyasha. The scents are faint, but still there."

"That bastard! He has a-"

"There's more," he hiccuped.

"What do you mean there's more!?"

"There's no blood around so she wasn't injured, but there is the smell of pain and desperation. I don't know what happened here, but it's nothing good."

"Shippo!" The high joyful squeal interrupted the group from they're pain.

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

"Rin missed Shippo and Lady Kagome and wanted to come visit and play!" Everyone looked towards one another awkwardly.

"Where's Lady Kagome?" One innocent little question brought everything back tenfold.

"Um..."

* * *

A/n: Yay! Another chapter! Woohoo! I kinda had a hard time coming up with the revelation of Kagome's disappearance. I'm not sure how I'm gonna make her reappearance tho. If anyone has any ideas let me know. I'm always up for suggestions! Love you guys and thank you so much for your reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside ^.^ Ja ne! I have to start working on the next chapter which, if everything goes accordingly, should be up within the next few hours.


	6. So It Seems

"Do you feel the way that your power flows Kagome? How it moves with the flow of energy around you? How it pulses along with the beat of the Earth?"

"Yes I do."

"A miko's powers reveal themselves due to her will, but it is said that miko are blessed with their powers by tenshi. They were placed upon this earth so that they may balance the power between good and evil. There are those whom have lost their way though."

"Dark miko."

"Yes, dark miko. A prime example would be the one you know as Tsubake. These are miko who have become tainted in some way and have fallen off of the path of the miko. Be not misconstrued young one, there are miko that are not dark whom have also lost their now attack any and all demons, no matter the age, or if they may be good. People fear that which they do not understand. Miko were put upon this earth to protect those that are too weak to fight for themselves, to protect all that is innocent, and prevent the corruption of good by evil. The miko of today have lost sight of this and as such are not as strong as they once were. They can only use their powers to destroy evil, purify it as you call it. They cannot use it for anything else and as such cannot reach their full potential as miko. With each generation that passes, miko are getting weaker and demons are getting stronger. Because of this evil is running rampant and tipping the balance in their favor. Humans may too be purified."

"How so? I thought reiki is made to clash against youki?"

"This is but myth. Reiki is made to clash against evil itself. That is why reiki is the purest of light, to counteract the darkest of evils. The truths and falsities of miko powers and abilities have been changed throughout time."

"What does this have to do with me Boku-san?"

"Your powers are different my child."

"How is that?"

"You shall see in time. For now Kagome, sleep."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Um... well you see Rin-"

"Lady Kagome isn't here at the moment. We are awaiting her arrival." Sango, SHippo, and Kirara all looked at Miroku with confusion.

"Well when will she be back?"

"We are unsure at the moment. That is why we are waiting for her."

"Oh. Well would Shippo-chan like to play with Rin?" After wiping his face of his tears, he nodde his aquiescence and they ran off.

"Tell me monk. What has happened with the miko?"

"We don't know Sesshomaru-sama. He haven't seen her for a couple of days and got worried so we came here only to find her backpack and um...personal items at the bottom of the well."

"Why not ask the half breed? His scent reeks this area along with the miko's."

"We did, but he believes that she has returned home."

"And you believe otherwise."

"Yes we do. Kagome never leaves without mentioning it to everyone in the group. And even if she were to not tell us, she would never leave her backpack, nor her...clothing." It was then that Sesshomaru payed attention to the pile of items that lay next to the monk and tajiya. Her bag, clothing, and other peculiar scraps of cloth lay for the world to see.

"The half breed's scent is more faint than the miko's. The half breed left for some reason and left her alone here. Her scent though faint, is stronger. From the scent it is as if she never left, but there are those that can hide their scents." Saying nothing more, he walked away and sat at the base of a nearby tree, watching as the Kirara played with Rin and Shippo.

`Kagome.'

* * *

A/N:

Otay another chapter is up and I've pretty much come up with a routine for updates that best suits my schedule and lifestyle. Thank you to those that continue to leave reviews and your ideas on how it is that Kagome is ti be revealed. However that has a while to come yet. Ja ne everyone and enoy your evening/day. ^.^


	7. Empowered

_I've watched from afar and wondered,_

_Why do you treat me as you do?_

_WHy do you act as you do? _

_Why do you promise_

_To protect,_

_To love,_

_To cherish,_

_And always fall through?_

_Because your heart is not yours._

_Your heart is not free_

_To do with as you please._

_How can you protect others,_

_When you are fearful of yourself?_

_How can you love another, _

_When you cannot accept that which you are?_

_How can you cherish another,_

_When you cannot appreciate yourself?_

_I've watched from afar and wept,_

_At the pain you endured._

_At the guilt in your heart._

_At the ever present fear you carry._

_I've watched from afar and learned,_

_That you are a child._

_That you must grow to absob that which I gave you,_

_But shall never receive again._

_I've watched from afar and see,_

_That which I didn't see._

_That which I didn't acknowledge._

_That which I feared._

_No more._

_I. Am. Everything._

_And you, you are nothing._

* * *

_A/N:_ Look who's back! :) I've had some excess stress come along and it inspried me to write this. Hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!


	8. Good or Bad

_Pierce me so that I_

_may not see her smile at me_

_and detroy me whole._

_Upon evening's rise_

_the lily of the valley _

_calls out to my mind._

_I am wracked with the_

_unbreakable cycle that_

_constantly plagues me._

_She is the heat of_

_the sun upon it's rising,_

_shining down on me._

_She is the cool of the moon,_

_who's shine forever lures me_

_to gaze upon it._

_How does she do this?_

_Batter my defenses so?_

_Warm what has been cold?_

_You are a puzzle_

_that I must solve quickly,_

_though I fear the end._

* * *

A/N: Another one! Omg I'm on a roll! I wonder who this belongs to... Hmmmm... Don't forget to R&R! ;)


	9. Darkness Calls

_You claim to love me ,_

_But your actions speak otherwise._

_You claim you'd do anything for me,_

_But fear that which I ask._

_I see you as you are_

_And ponder what it was_

_That attracted me to you_

_All those years ago._

_Was it love?_

_Or was it loneliness?_

_Fear?_

_Had we truly loved each other,_

_We wouldn't have believed the lies._

_And yet,_

_Here we are._

_We are fools_

_In a never ending cycle_

_Chasing what wasn;t meant to be._

_We are connected in sorrow,_

_But I'd rather that than nothing._

_You made me a promise,_

_And you shall keep it._

_The darkness beckons us,_

_We are not long for this world._

* * *

A/N: Well? I know it's weird that I've posted nothing but poems thus far, but I promise that they serve a purpose. Let me know what you guys think. Oyasuminasai :)


	10. Confusion

_Ever since I lost her,_

_I was alone._

_When I found you,_

_I learned what acceptance was._

_You are a shining star in the night_

_Compared to the chill of her love._

_I don't know what to do._

_I'm trapped and don't know_

_Which way to go to be free._

_I see you and my heart thunders,_

_I see her and my body shivers._

_I am so lost and yet,_

_My heart yearns for something_

_That I don't understand._

_I am trapped._

_By my heart,_

_By my fears._

_And perhaps because of this,_

_I'll make a decision that_

_Could destroy everything_


End file.
